


After The Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton Family after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

Natasha exited the court house and the only thought in her head was finding Arianna and knowing she ws safe.

She saw a familiar car waiting for her. 

She got into the car.

"Hey." said Clint.

"Arianna?" asked Natasha. 

"In the back." said Clint.

Natasha turned and saw her 5 year old daughter sleeping on the back seat. She slowly brushed of some of het bangs.

Clint started the car. He told her they were going to the farm. It was safe there for every one.

During the drive Arianna woke up.

"Mama." she said. 

"Hey, Ari." said Natasha.

"I missed you mama." said Arianna.

"Missed you too." said Natasha. 

"We are going to the farm. Are you excited munchkin?" asked Clint.

"Yes." said Arianna.

Their daughter really liked the farm.

The family drove all the while happy, that they are finally together.


End file.
